


Solo tú

by ScarletBunny



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Aphrodisiac, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletBunny/pseuds/ScarletBunny
Summary: Asmodeus se sentía extraño junto a la humana, sentía cosas que nadie más había podido sacar de su corazón hasta ese entonces, pero le molesta enormemente tener que aguantar a que otro ser que no fuese él tocara o se acercara a la joven (Incluyendo sus hermanos).
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, esta es mi primera vez publicando en AO3, espero no haberme saltado nada o mandado una cagada.
> 
> (Copiado desde mi tumblr)  
> Bueno ¿Recuerdan que esto iba a ser un long shot? Pues resulta que esta saliendo más largo de lo esperado, por lo que tendré que resignarme a separarlo en partes o si no me demoraré una eternidad en terminarlo. Acá intenté plasmar a un Asmodeus más inclinado a lo “yandere”, intentando basarme en este ask del blog deceitful-darlings (https://deceitful-darlings.tumblr.com/post/190575231153/do-you-think-asmo-from-obey-me-could-ever-be) (está en inglés) y me gustó tanto aquella visión que intentaré reflejarla en este fic de no sé cuantas partes, pero intentaré ir actualizando a lo menos una vez cada 7 o 10 días. La verdad llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir algo tan extenso, por lo que lamento de ante mano si se lee raro o muy soso. Espero que lo disfruten, y comentarios o criticas serán recibidos (◡‿◡✿) ❤

¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviese ocurriendo? ¿Ocurriéndole a él? Ni él mismo se imaginó en un escenario donde alguien le hiciese sentir como ahora… Él, el Avatar de la Lujuria, donde el amor propio desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros a todas horas. Él… quién comenzó a sentirse extrañamente atraído por una humana común. Sabía cómo se sentía estar atraído por el aspecto físico o la apariencia de alguien, pero esta humana despertaba en él algo mucho más allá de atracción física o simplemente el deseo carnal de una noche, ella era diferente y no sabía por qué, eso le irritaba un poco.

Aquella mañana inicio igual que las demás, levantándose con 3 horas de anticipación para poder prepararse adecuadamente para el día, comenzando como de costumbre con un baño, llenando la bañera en lo que colocaba sus aceites y las famosas bombas de baño que habían atraído su atención las últimas semanas, según él haciendo maravillas en su piel, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Avanzaba su rutina, continuando con su uniforme y su cabello, y ya sintiendo como de a poco se comenzaban a sentir ruidos por afuera de su habitación, asegurándole que ya se acercaba la hora del desayuno y no deseaba despertar la furia de Lucifer a tan tempranas horas. Dándole los toques finales a su cabellera frente al espejo, recoge sus cosas y sale de su habitación, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en su lugar, apenas cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se encuentra con ella.

\- ¡Asmodeus! Buenos días ¿Ya te diriges hacia el comedor? – Saludó con una sonrisa la humana, aquella sonrisa que le carcomía la mente cada vez que la veía y veía que aquella era solo para él en aquellos momentos.

\- Oh, cariño, buen día – Saludó cortés, solía dirigirse a ella con apodos cariñosos y a ella no parecía incomodarle, por lo que era frecuente que le llamase de aquellas maneras. – Si, como ves iba justamente saliendo hacia allá ¿Caminemos juntos? – Un pequeño guiño, acompañó a su última frase.

\- Ok. – Y ahí, estaba, nuevamente aquella sonrisa, a cada momento más brillante, y dirigida solo a él, haciendo palpitar más fuerte su corazón dentro de su pecho.

Ambos se dirigían sin prisas hacia el comedor, después de todo estaban dentro de la hora, y tampoco Asmodeus pretendía desperdiciar aquellos pocos momentos donde el molesto de Mammon no estaba pegado como chicle a ella, caminaron por los largos pasillos de la mansión, discretamente asegurándose de estar a pocos centímetros del cuerpo contrario, rozando su mano con el brazo de ella, mientras hablaban de variadas cosas y seguían su camino al comedor, todos aquellos roces de forma discreta, intentando apreciar aquellos pocos momentos de contacto, que para él no era suficientes, él estaba acostumbrado a tener sus manos acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de sus amantes y acompañantes, pero con MC pareciera que todo aquello se había ido por la ventana, como si quisiera tomarse las cosas a un ritmo lento, que aunque su interior se estuviese quemando por tocar más, acercarse aún más a ella, había algo que se lo impedía.

Llegando al comedor, solo se encontraban Satan y Beelzebub, el último ya engullendo su desayuno, mientras Satan saludaba a los recién llegados. A los pocos minutos aparecieron Lucifer y detrás de él un somnoliento Mammon, con el uniforme más desordenado de lo usual, como si hubiese corrido por vestirse. El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, con Leviathan y Belphegor llegando a último momento cuando Beelxebub ya se había devorado casi todos los alimentos de la mesa, Mammon peleándose con Satan o Asmodeus, reclamando que estaban muy cerca de MC y que se alejaran más de ella, y Lucifer simplemente intentaba ignorar los alegatos de Mammon intentando tener un desayuno tranquilo para todos.

Y así el día siguió su curso normal, con Asmodeus siendo asediado por otros estudiantes hambrientos de un poco de su atención ¿Y quién era él para negarles un poco de su tiempo? No impediría que sus “fans” le regocijen con elogios y regalos.

El último receso y la última clase estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, teniendo ya en mente pasar su tarde en Majolish para después en la noche pasar a dejarse caer en la mansión para la cena e irse a preparar para dormir, repitiendo su rutina el día siguiente y los subsiguientes. Estaba perdido por alguno de los pasillos de la academia, conversando cariñosamente con una súcubo que se encontró en el camino. Mientras caminaba lentamente junto a su acompañante hablando de temas triviales, divisó al final del largo pasillo a la humana, no podía verla con mayor detalle, pero algo dentro de él le decía que algo no andaba bien con ella, la atención que estaba prestando a la súcubo se enfocó en MC, se le veía agitada y un poco nerviosa, como si tratase de huir de algo… o alguien.

Detuvo sus pasos, observando con atención la figura lejana de la humana, ella tenía su atención puesta detrás de sí, para luego esconderse rápidamente al lado de una de las estatuas que adornaban el pasillo, aquel lugar era poco concurrido, por lo que al demonio le pareció extraño encontrarla en semejante sitio, la otra demonio que le acompañaba le tomó del brazo, como si siquiera detenerle-

\- Asmo, a donde crees que vas ¿No me digas que esa humana mugrienta es mayor merecedora de tu atención que yo? – Se quejó la súcubo con un tono de odio en su voz, abrazándose a si misma haciendo resaltar sus notorios pechos, intentando captar nuevamente la atención de Asmodeus.

\- ¿Oh? – El demonio de cabellos claros se dio la vuelta para volver la mirada al otro ser. - ¿Acaso te pone celosa que mi atención esté en alguien más? – Inquirió, intentando ignorar el insulto que fue dirigido a la humana, y que le provocó una pequeña furia. – Lo siento amor, pero sabes que se nos encargó el cuidado de la humana mientras estuviese aquí. – Se excusó, sabía que ese era trabajo del inútil de su hermano, pero era incapaz de cumplir ese rol la gran mayoría del tiempo, y eso le irritaba.

\- ¿Y qué tiene? Ella parece estar bien. – Intentó persuadir, ya pareciéndole un poco pesada. – Vamos a saltarnos la última clase y vayamos a divertirnos un poco ¿Te parece? – Usó un tono seductor, sin dejar dudas de a que quería referirse con aquella invitación, esta vez tomando el brazo de Asmodeus y apretándolo suavemente contra su pecho.

\- Lamento rechazar tu invitación. – Volvió a excusar. – Pero si Lucifer nos descubre seriamos seriamente castigados. – Y razón no le faltaba, el castigo sería para ambos, pero él al ser representante del consejo estudiantil, el suyo iba a ser mucho peor, y no quería castigos, al menos no de esos castigos. – Pero si lo deseas nos podemos ver otro día con mucha más calma. – Sugirió, empleando sus encantos para convencer a la súcubo.

Con facilidad logro deshacerse de la demonio, esperó a que desapareciera del radio y volvió a centrarse en MC, pero si quiera antes de poder volver a voltearse, escuchó un gritó que pareció ser intentar ser suprimido junto a un golpe seco. Apenas lo escuchó se dio la vuelta, ahora la humana estaba en el suelo del pasillo, apenas a unos pasos de donde la vió unos pocos segundos antes, y sobre ella, otro demonio, quien tomó a la humana de sus muñecas posicionándolas sobre la cabeza de esta y en contra del suelo para que no opusiera algún tipo de resistencia, la pobre apenas se podía mover, apenas podía mover las piernas intentando en vano alejar al otro ser, entre gritos y gemidos de terror, lo que hacía que el otro demonio disfrutara más antes de poder devorarla y jugar más con el terror de ella. Asmodeus tuvo un sentimiento que le apretó el corazón y sus entrañas apenas vió a ambos en aquella posición, una bastante lasciva, se veía a leguas que aquel demonio no solo planeaba engullir el alma de la humana, si no que se daría el lujo de juguetear con ella a su antojo hasta aburrirse.

No la pensó dos veces, una furia que pocas veces se le ve se apoderó de él, transformándose en su forma de demonio, no perdió el tiempo y arremetió contra el atacante, no era el más fuerte de sus hermanos, pero sí que le sacaba ventaja en fuerza a varios demonios de rango bajo, por lo que no le fue difícil someter al otro, alejándolo de la humana y golpeando la espalda del individuo con fuerza contra la pared más cercana, importándole poco que la pared se rompiese, nada aplacaba la furia creciente que estaba sintiendo ¿Quién diablos se creía él? ¿Se creía alguien con el derecho de tocar a la humana? ¿Alguien inferior cómo él tocando a su humana?

A cada segundo que pasaba apretaba más el agarre que mantenía en el cuello del otro, al cual solo miraba con odio y desprecio, no le perdonaría jamás el hecho de haberla tocado, y que se olvidase de seguir viviendo después de aquello.

\- ¡Asmodeus! ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Escuchó una voz clara y fuerte viniendo desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Era Lucifer, apenas se volteó a verle, notó que MC tenía su D.D.D en mano, por lo que supuso que esta lo llamó apenas salió del shock del ataque, solo bastó una mirada para que soltase al otro, dejándole caer estrepitosamente al suelo y siendo tomado por Lucifer.

\- Ahora me encargo yo de él ¿Podrías encargarte de llevar a MC a la mansión? No deseo que otro ataque le ocurra en el camino. – No perdió más el tiempo y se llevó al demonio, perdiéndose en la vuelta del pasillo y de sus vistas.

Ya con un poco más de calma, pero sin haber satisfecho la furia que traía dentro, miró a la humana, aún sentada en el suelo, mirándolo con ojos cristalizados, sus mejillas mojadas, seguramente con lágrimas y sudor mezclados, paseó su mirada al resto del cuerpo de la joven humana, viendo rasguños visibles y su uniforme completamente desordenado, también ligeramente dañado por rasguños ¿Cómo pudo dejarse distraer por aquella otra prostituta? Ahora el sentimiento que le invadía no solo era furia, se entremezcló con culpa, después de todo él estaba ahí mismo, a pocos metros, pero se dejó seducir por otro demonio, en vez de “cuidar” a su preciosa humana.

Tratando de dejar esos pensamientos de lado, y tratando de volver a su fachada habitual, ayudó a MC a levantarse del suelo, ayudándole a arreglar sus ropas y limpiándole el polvo del uniforme, dejando caer dulces palabras para tranquilizar a la muchacha, la última clase ya había empezado, por lo que no valía la pena volver a clases, y menos dejar a la humana sola en aquel estado, donde cualquier otro demonio podría aprovecharse si quisiera.

\- Bien cariño, creo ya perdimos la clase ¿Volvemos a casa antes de que los demás te vean así? – Suavemente con sus delicados dedos arregló el cabello de MC despejando se rostro, aprovechando de dejar pequeñas e imperceptibles caricias en su frente, labios y mejillas.

\- Uhum. – La pobre sólo asintió, no podía imaginarse como sería sobrevivir sin poder defenderse, totalmente contraria a Solomon. Era como un trozo de carne fresco dejado en la jaula de leones hambrientos.

\- Bien, vayamos. – Con cuidado se desprendió de su chaqueta del uniforme, dejándola por sobre los hombros de la joven, acercándola a él mediante un abrazo por sobre los hombros y tomando la iniciativa comienza a caminar junto a ella.

Sabía que no debía aprovecharse de la situación, la humana estaba aterrorizada, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de tener sus cuerpos tan cerca… con solo capas de ropa impidiéndole el paso hacia aquel frágil cuerpo que había estado deseando poder tener para él, y sólo para él. El solo hecho de imaginarla a su merced, sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino… Aquello era lo que más quería, sin que sus hermanos interfieran, incluso pensando en el extremo de encerrar a la joven en su habitación bajo miles de llaves y hechizos, evitando que el mundo se interpusiera entre él y ella.

En completo silencio ambos caminaban hacia la mansión, Asmodeus no podía evitar aquellos pensamientos, quitar a todo el mundo de en medio y tener a la humana sólo para él, aunque eso conlleve a tener que poner trucos o usar lo necesario para que aquello pasase, pero primero debía hacer que ella cayese por completo en sus redes.

Llegando a la mansión el demonio de cabellos claros mantenía su abrazo a MC, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación, aprovechando la soledad del lugar antes de que los demás llegasen. Con delicadeza, guía a la joven hacia su cama, sentándola casi a los pies de la misma.

\- Bien amor, ya estas más segura acá. – Le dirigió la palabra después de aquella larga caminata, notando como el antes pálido rostro de la muchacha recobró un poco más de color. – Traeré té y algunos aperitivos. – Le dijo y se alejó un paso de ella, contemplando el cuerpo contrario y se cruzó de brazos analizando la situación. – Y si quieres después te ayudo a limpiar ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo, seguro debes sentirse sucia. – Apoyó suavemente sus manos en los hombros de la chica mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- A-asmo… Puedo bañarme sola. – Comentó tímidamente MC, sus mejillas tomando un color rosa suave, captando hacia donde se dirigía el demonio con aquel comentario.

\- Vamos, no seas tímida, déjame ayudarte. – Bajó un poco el tono de su voz, masajeando suavemente los hombros de la humana, mientras le sonríe suavemente-

\- Lo pensaré. – Le responde ya un poco más compuesta, desviando la mirada, con las mejillas teñidas de un color rosa más notable.

Sin querer empujar la situación mucho más (Aunque en el fondo quería hacerlo) se dispuso a abandonar su habitación, antes de que alguno de sus hermanos volviese a casa e intentase interrumpir su valioso momento con la humana.

Pasó poco tiempo, asegurándose de intentar volver luego para acompañar a MC la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Entre sus manos traía una bandeja de plata, la cual se notaba a simple vista era bastante usada, pero al menos cumplía con su función sin problemas, acompañado de dos tazas de porcelana y su juego de té respectivo, con un plato repleto de distintos tipos de galletas y aperitivos dulces para acompañar el té. Volviendo a su habitación, deja la bandeja en una pequeña mesita de té, dejándola cerca de la cama, donde la humana sin deshacerse de la chaqueta del uniforme de Asmodeus se había recostado, de a poco recuperando la compostura, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese durmiendo. El olor a té recién servido fue suficiente para llamar su atención y hacer que abriera los ojos, y atraer su atención hacia los dulces.

Comenzaba a conocerla, se aseguró de seleccionar las golosinas que a ella le gustaban, y sabía que acertó con sus opciones, ya que apenas la humana visualizó todo lo que se le ofrecía, notó como su mirada se iluminó, volviendo a aquella mirada que le traía loco desde que la conoció, aquella mirada por la cual sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla y tenerla solo para sí.

Se contaban anécdotas variadas, intentando desviar el mal de rato de hace unas horas, Asmodeus principalmente contando algunas de sus aventuras en el Devildom, y debido a su largo tiempo por aquellos lugares, sobraban anécdotas para contar. Poco a poco MC comenzó a recuperarse, comentando y preguntándole a su acompañante variadas cosas, inclusive tomando algunas anécdotas que le contó y bromeando sobre ello, haciendo a ambos reírse hasta las carcajadas.

\- Ay, Asmo. – Suspiró la humana, tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de literal llorar de la risa. – Me sorprende la cantidad de cosas que te han ocurrido, si no fueses tú quién me lo estuviera contando pensaría que son mentiras. – Le dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, ya con la respiración un poco más calma.

\- Bueno, eso es lo que ganas al ser el demonio más atractivo de todo este lugar. – Comentó Asmodeus, apoyando las palmas de sus manos detrás de sí, haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinara un poco hacia la cama. Sin despegar sus ojos de su compañera, quien ya estaba con el ánimo recobrado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, los bocadillos que había traído se habían acabado hacía ya un buen rato, quedando apenas las migajas sobre el plato, las tazas y la pequeña tetera estaban sin agua para servir más. La habitación se inundó en un silencio, pero no era de aquellos silencios incomodos, era solo una especie de silencio cómplice, donde ambos individuos se miraban a los ojos mutuamente. Notó como el rostro de la humana volvía a tornarse de un color rosa, el cual le encantaba y adoraba ver cada vez que pudiese, y de ser posible, si él era quien causaba aquel sonrojo, más puntos para él. De un momento a otro la joven se abalanzó a los brazos del demonio, tomándole desprevenido, no sabiendo reaccionar de inmediato, pero al sentir los brazos de ella tomándolo en un suave abrazo, el cual correspondió apenas reaccionó, provocando que ambos cayesen sobre la cama, prefirió evitar palabras innecesarias y disfrutar el momento, el calor del cuerpo contrario, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Muchas gracias Asmo. – MC tomó la iniciativa para hablar. – De no ser por ti quizás que me hubiese pasado. – Apretó un poco más el abrazo, haciendo que ambos cuerpos estuviesen más juntos.

\- MC… - El demonio no supo que decir al principio. – La verdad es que te hubiese salvado mucho antes de no ser por una distracción. – Confesó, y tenía razón, de haber rechazado más prontamente a aquella súcubo, la pobre no hubiese experimentado aquel trauma de casi ser convertida en el juguete del otro demonio. – Lamento haber tardado. – Terminó con el mea culpa, dirigiendo su mano hacia la cabeza de la chica, acariciándole suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

\- No Asmo. – Replicó MC, levantando su cabeza y mirándole nuevamente a los ojos, esta vez con una mirada decidida. – En parte es mi culpa también por no saber defenderme. – No era la primera vez que la joven hacía mención a la falta de defensa propia que tenía, siempre esperando a que alguno de los hermanos, Solomon o los ángeles fuesen a ayudarla, había dejado varias veces en claro que quería aprender a defenderse y ser más independiente de ellos. – Sé que es difícil tratar con otros demonios que siempre están hambrientos de tu atención, y sé que no quieres sonar grosero si-

\- Shh. – Asmodeus pasó sus dedos de la cabeza de la humana hacia sus labios, intentando calmarla. – Sé que deseas ser más fuerte por tu cuenta, pero este sitio no es como cualquiera que haya en la tierra. – Explicó. – Aquí nosotros somos tus guardianes. – Aclaró, pero pausó un momento, cambiando un poco la frase a mitad de camino. – Quiero decir, al menos siempre podrás contar conmigo para hacerte compañía y protegerte. – Le guiñó un ojo, provocando que el rosado de las mejillas de MC se intensificara un poco. – No deseo separarme de ti nunca más.

\- Pe-pero… - Ante aquellas palabras la humana no supo que decir, separándose del abrazo y sentándose en la cama, Asmodeus notó de inmediato que aquellas palabras tuvieron un impacto en ella, y uno mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Cariño. – Llamó, mientras se levantaba de la cama, alcanzando una de las manos ajenas, depositando un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, sacando un pequeño salto de la contraria. – Debes saber mejor que nadie que no me importaría compartir contigo todo mi día, todos los días. – Seguía repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo de su mano, hasta llegar a las puntas de sus dedos mientras le hablaba. – Creo haberte dicho en varias ocasiones que eres muy especial para mí. – Siguió con su discurso, ahora dirigiendo sus besos hacia la muñeca de la joven.

\- Tú… también eres alguien… muy especial para mí. – Contesto MC, ya con el rostro completamente rojo, quizás hasta las orejas ante las palabras del demonio. Sin apartar su mano del tacto contrario, simplemente se dejó embelesar ante las palabras ajenas.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado o si los demás habitantes de la mansión habrían regresado, Asmodeus por su parte no le importaba el mundo que se encontraba fuera de su habitación, lo único que le importaba era aquello que estaba pasando adentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, aquellos momentos que parecía pasaban lentamente, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto, poco a poco los besos sobre la piel ajena subían por su brazo, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su codo. De pronto afuera se escucharon pasos y voces que parecían recién llegadas del exterior, debían ser los demás quienes ya habían terminado sus actividades.

\- Oh vaya, ya los demás volvieron. – La humana distrajo su atención, levantándose de la cama. – Creo que debería ir a verlos. – mencionó, y esa idea no le agradó para nada al demonio de cabellos claros.

\- No te vayas. – Demandó sin titubear, tomando suavemente a la muchacha de la muñeca y acercándola a él en un abrazo, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de ella, pero sin intenciones lujuriosas, intentando hacerle llegar el mensaje de que no quería que se alejara de su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces…? – Preguntó suavemente la joven, como si intentara hablar con un niño pequeño, dejándose abrazar mientras rodeaba la cabeza del contrario son sus brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo recibido mientras acariciaba con cuidado su cabello.

\- Solo hago lo que deseo hacer. – Suspiró fuertemente, tomando el ligero aroma del perfume de la humana, intoxicándose en el, intentando impregnarse de ella. – Y deseo poder estar contigo más tiempo sin que mis hermanos se metan entre nosotros. – Confeso, sin moverse de donde estaba, pero le carcomían las ganas de tumbarla en su cama junto a él.

\- Está bien… tú ganas. – Admitió su derrota la joven, riendo suavemente. –Oye, Asmo… - El tono de su voz cambió un poco, sentía como el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con un poco más fuerza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Sabía bien a que podría corresponder aquellos latidos y el cambio de voz, con una sonrisa un poco más amplia levanta la mirada encontrándose con la de ella. La miraba con un deseo y amor que nunca había sentido antes hacia otro ser que no fuese él mismo.

Los segundos siguientes pasaron de forma fugaz, sintió el calor de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, en un beso casto que le derretía el corazón. Nunca creyó que el efecto de aquello fuese tan pronto, los demás ya estaban de regreso y no podía permitirse que le arruinaran su momento con MC. Para él fueron apenas unos segundos, quedando hambriento de aquel contacto, quería más, pero se detuvo a admirar aquella mirada de la humana, sintiendo como poco a poco ella comenzaba a hablar su idioma, esos bellos y finos labios rosados, acercó su diestra para acariciar la mejilla de ella, provocando un pequeño suspiro, pasando con delicadeza su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de MC.

Como si se hubiera tratado de un hechizo que había terminado sus efectos, la humana se alejó de forma un poco brusca de Asmodeus, completamente avergonzada y asustada, como si por algunos momentos alguien la hubiese poseído y hubiera manipulado sus acciones.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó, ahogando su grito detrás de sus palmas, mirando al demonio con una expresión mezclada con vergüenza y culpa. – No… no sé qué me ha pasado… y-yo-

\- ¿De qué deberías disculparte? – Apresuró a interrumpir a la muchacha. Se levantó de la cama, mirando a la humana con un creciente deseo en su interior. – Pues a mí no me ha molestado en absoluto. – Quedó apenas a un paso de distancia de ella, esperando a su siguiente reacción.

\- Pe-pero Asmo… - Desvió la mirada al suelo, quizás intentando crear más excusas para lo que había hecho ¿Qué era lo que le detenía de continuar?

\- Nada. – Sentenció ahora una voz firme y autoritaria de parte de Asmodeus, pero sin perder la suavidad de siempre. Acercó su rostro al de MC, probando el terreno de cómo iba a reaccionar.

Lamentablemente el pequeño juego de ambos se terminó tan pronto se escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe, casi haciendo que el objeto de madera cayera al suelo. Detrás de ella apareció nada más ni nada menos que Mammon, junto a los demás hermanos detrás de él.

\- Oye imbécil. – Se escuchó la voz de Satan. – Sabes bien que tú no vas a correr con los gastos de esa puerta que acabas de patear. -

\- ¡Eso no me interesa! – Se quejó el aludido. – No pienso permitir que este engreído se pase de listo con MC. – Reclamó, escupiendo sus palabras obvia envidia y celos.

\- Mammon, basta. – La voz del mayor de los hermanos se hizo escuchar por encima del cuchicheo de los demás, dejando a todos en silencio. - ¿MC cómo estás? – Cambió inmediatamente el tema, tratando de evitar más conflictos. –

\- ¡Lucifer! – La humana dio unos pasos al grupo de demonios. – Estoy bien, gracias a ti y a Asmodeus. – Respondió, mirando al último mencionado.

Aún con la bella sonrisa de su ya inalcanzable humana, la molestia que sentía en la boca del estómago no se disipaba, aquella misma furia que sintió cuando vió como atacaban a MC en el instituto hacía nada más unas horas atrás. Tener tantos episodios de furia no le iba a hacer bien a la piel de su rostro, pero no podía evitarlo, era difícil no molestarse cuando había una gran cantidad de demonios pululando alrededor de lo que él consideraba su presa, intentando arrebatársela de las manos a la más mínima oportunidad. Él sabía que él y sólo él, era el merecedor de la atención de la muchacha, le carcomía las entrañas que cualquiera, aunque fuesen sus propios hermanos, le robasen ese privilegio. Veía con cierta furia al grupo de demonios, quienes intentaban tocar a la joven con el pretexto de revisar sus heridas, sabía que solo eran mentiras para sentir la piel de la joven, aunque ella insistía en que no era necesario, que ya estaba mucho mejor. Entre toda la conmoción se escuchó como varios frascos de perfume se hicieron trizas sin moverse de donde estaban, dejando la habitación con una mezcla irreconocible de los perfumes de Asmodeus, dejando el aire alrededor prácticamente irrespirable.

\- Salgan de mi habitación. – La voz del demonio de la lujuria era extrañamente seria, más seria de lo que suele ser. No se habían dado cuenta de a qué hora había cambiado a su forma de demonio. Su expresión completamente consumida por el enfado. – No quiero que sigan invadiendo mi espacio. Largo. – Lanzó una última mirada de odio al grupo, de los cuales Leviathan y Mammon salieron corriendo sin dudarlo más.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la humana, pero fue detenida por Lucifer mientras Satan, Belphegor y Beelzebub salían sin muchas prisas de los aposentos del demonio.

\- Vamos. – Le dijo Lucifer, haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta y abandonando la habitación con ellos. - Asmodeus necesita descansar también. – Excusó, e hizo que todos se fueran de ahí, dejando al quinto hermano solo.

No se supo cuántas horas pasó, agradeció que el inepto de Mammon no derribó la puerta, por lo que no le costó mucho intentar acomodarla lo suficiente para bloquear los ojos intrusos que quisieran mirar adentro de su habitación, se recostó sobre su cama boca arriba, con las luces completamente apagadas y con la luz del pasillo apenas pasando por entremedio de las aberturas de su puerta. Mantenía sus puños apretados, la ira aún no bajaba, rememoraba aquellos momentos y solo sentía que se acumulaba mucho más en su interior, sintió como su D.D.D vibró algunas veces en su bolsillo, pero no estaba con deseos de salir, sentía que ese día había perdido su esencia por completo ¿Ese era el tipo de ira que Satan debía controlar todo el tiempo? Bueno, quizás era una ira que quemaba más, pero sentía que apenas podía contenerse, procuraría recordar la próxima vez que tan difícil es aguantar dar golpes a lo que sea que se te cruzara por el camino. Solo por la necesidad de querer ver la hora, sacó el artefacto de su bolsillo, viendo una considerable cantidad de mensaje sin leer, inclusive de Solomon, y en ese mismo instante como por obra del destino, recibe la notificación de un nuevo mensaje, de MC.

A la velocidad que pudo dirigió su dedo índice a la notificación antes de que desapareciera, llevándolo a la ventana de chat que mantenía con la humana. Sintió como la furia que estaba acumulando se iba apaciguando lentamente, reemplazando aquellos pensamientos malos, con imágenes de la humana, calmando poco a poco su temperamento.

\- “¿Cómo estás Asmo? ¿No deseas que te lleve algo de comer?”

\- “Oh cariño, me alaga que te preocupes por mi”

\- “Lamento el escándalo de hace un rato, no fue mi intención molestarte”

\- “¡Pero qué dices! Si culpa tuya no fue.”

\- “Si tú lo dices…”

“¿Entonces te llevo tu cena? Alcancé a rescatar un poco antes de que Beel lo devorara todo”

\- “Bueno, si tú eres mi cena creo que estaré bien para la noche”

No hubo respuesta alguna, pero no le costó mucho imaginarse el tipo de reacción que podría haber tenido la joven ante su último mensaje, riendo para sí mismo de forma traviesa, satisfecho con su pequeña acción, poco tiempo pasó cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes contra la maltratada puerta de madera. No perdió mucho tiempo, iluminando su camino dentro de su oscura habitación con su D.D.D, hasta llegar al interruptor de la luz ubicado junto a la puerta y encender la luz, aprovechando también de abrir la puerta con cuidado de no romperla más de lo que ya estaba. Detrás de la puerta se dejó revelar la figura de la humana, con una bandeja con la cena, le sonrió tímidamente, como si estuviese pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo cual simplemente se hizo hacia un lado y abrió un poco más la puerta para que la joven pudiese entrar.

\- ¿Entonces mi cena viene con postre? – Preguntó coqueto el demonio, cerrando la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que la abrió, observando como la muchacha dejaba las cosas sobre el mueble que estaba junto a su cama.

\- ¿Eh? – Apenas dejó las cosas en la mesa, la chica se volvió a verlo, con incredulidad. - ¿Querías postre también? Vaya, parece que se me olvidó traértelo. – Mencionó volviéndose a ver la bandeja, tratando de recordar si había traído algo.

\- Fufufu~ – Asmodeus se río por lo bajo. – Pues no te preocupes. – Se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la humana. – Porque aquí está mi cena, postre y aperitivo. – Tomó a la joven de la cintura, apegando sus cuerpos en un movimiento rápido, teniendo una mano en la cintura, mientras que con la otra tomaba el mentón de ella.

Como supuso la humana no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ante sus coqueteos, prácticamente reclamando su “victoria”. Esperó unos segundos, viendo si había resistencia alguna por parte de MC, devorando con la mirada las expresiones de la chica, saboreando las pocas reacciones que lograba sacar en el momento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre mi vida? – Movió su mano desde el mentón de la chica hasta su mejilla, dejando suaves caricias en ella, sintiendo el suave calor que comenzaba a emitir. - ¿O planeas dejar a medias lo que quisiste comenzar hace unas horas?

\- ¿¡Q-qué!? – Respondió con notable sorpresa. – No… no es eso… - Suspiró fuerte, como si quisiera suprimir algunos sonidos, como queriendo que Asmodeus no le escuchara. – Solo que me siento rara… - Abrazó al demonio con todas sus fuerzas, jadeando suavemente. – T-te necesito… - Susurró suavemente al oído de él.

\- MC… - Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, dejándose abrazar, apretando más el cuerpo ajeno entre sus brazos, descansando su rostro en el hombro de la joven, embriagándose del aroma natural de la chica mezclado con el suave perfume, el cual reconoció, ya que él mismo lo había escogido para ella como regalo hacía unas semanas atrás.

Sin más palabras que mediar, Asmodeus se alejó lo suficiente como para mirar a la humana cara a cara, sin esperar nada unió sus labios a los de ella, devorando con ansias los labios ajenos, sintiendo como la chica intentaba seguirle el ritmo del beso, mientras poco a poco sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo ajeno por sobre la ropa, sacando ligeros suspiros contra sus propios labios.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el demonio comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta la cama, sin dejar de prestar atención al cuerpo de la muchacha, pasando las caricias entre los muslos, cintura y espalda por sobre la ropa, separándose al dejar a la joven caer sobre la superficie de su cama.

\- ¿Prometes ser solo mía, amor? – Se quedó de pie, con la mirada fija en MC, quien con solo aquel hambriento beso ya se encontraba jadeando completamente sonrojada, intentando no acelerar las cosas y disfrutar lo que más le permitiera su propia cordura en esos momentos.

\- Si… - Apenas vociferó, tratando de calmarse a sí misma, para seguir con su frase. – Lo prometo… s-solo tuya. – Con un feroz sonrojo en sus mejillas terminó la oración, tratando de mantener el contacto visual.

Sin más que decir, el demonio se colocó encima de la joven, con una de sus rodillas apenas tocando la zona entre sus muslos, observando por última vez a su presa, los brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello, atrayéndole a un nuevo beso, más cándido y hambriento que el anterior, el demonio no perdió el tiempo comenzando a desabrochar la parte de arriba del uniforme de la humana, dejando su torso expuesto, solo con el brasier tapando sus pechos, una de sus manos se afirma en la cama buscando un poco más de estabilidad, mientras que con la otra comienza a masajear uno de los pechos de la joven por sobre el brasier, sacando suaves jadeos contra sus labios, tomando la lengua de ella entre la suya, sintiendo lo húmeda y caliente de esta, como si su propia lengua se fuese a derretir contra la contraria.

Después de juguetear con uno de los senos ajenos, las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a bajar lentamente por el abdomen de la humana, apenas haciendo el contacto necesario para provocar reacciones en ella sin separarse del beso en ningún momento, llevando el liderazgo del mismo.

Luego de deleitarse con la piel de ella, con cuidado cola su mano por debajo del cuerpo ajeno y en un rápido movimiento deja a la joven sentada en la cama y sin perder el tiempo se dispone a deshacerse del brasier que ya le estorbaba y las demás prendas, dejando ahora el torso de la humana completamente desnudo, tirando sus ropas al lado de la cama. Cortó el beso suavemente, viendo como un pequeño hilo de saliva los unió por unos segundos más antes de desvanecerse en el aire, viendo la cara de su amante, mejillas rojas, labios ligeramente abiertos tratando de recuperar un poco aire además de brillosos por la saliva del reciente beso. Bajó su vista dándose el tiempo de examinar a la chica, pasando por su cuello, clavículas, hasta que llegó a su pecho, viendo los suaves movimientos al respirar, y sus pezones, que seguramente gracias al aire fresco de su habitación se habían puesto duros. Tomó ambos pechos con sus manos, notando el ligero calor que emitía el otro cuerpo, y comenzó a juguetear con los pezones de la muchacha, sacando suaves gemidos de sus labios.

MC se mantenía gracias a que sus palmas estaban ayudándole a mantenerse sentada sobre la cama, Asmodeus sintió como la joven comenzaba a temblar bajo sus caricias, relamiéndose los labios con malicia atacó su cuello, con desesperados besos y una que otra suave mordida en su piel, ya sea en su mismo cuello, clavícula o su hombro, escuchó su nombre salir entremedio de los pequeños gemidos de su humana, volviendo suavemente a tumbarla en la cama continuando con su insaciable ataque, extendiendo su zona ahora a los senos, dejando pequeñas marcas en ellos, succionando un poco de piel entre sus labios, hasta asegurarse de dejar marcas, finalmente llegando a uno de sus pezones y sin demora comienza a jugar con uno con la punta de su lengua, provocando más gemidos más sonoros por parte de la humana, toda una melodía para sus oídos.

Mientras mantenía su boca ocupada sus manos no dejaron de acariciar el cuerpo de la chica, muslos, abdomen, sus costados, marcando con fuego en su memoria cada centímetro de su amada. Sus manos finalmente descansaron unos momentos en las caderas ajenas, donde aún se encontraba puesto el vestido del uniforme, el cual no era molestia si fuese con cualquier otro, pero con ella quería tenerla en la palma de su mano, sin nada que le separe de su cuerpo, pidiéndole por más placer. Con lentitud descartó la falda, tirándola a otro lado de la habitación, importándole poco donde haya caído, dejando solo las bragas de color rosa puestas, retrocedió un poco, sin cansarse de admirar el cuerpo de la chica.

\- No me mires tanto… me da vergüenza. – Vociferó la humana entre pequeños jadeos, mientras usaba sus brazos para intentar cubrir su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices cariño? – Preguntó Asmodeus, pero decidió no esperar a que le respondiera. – Sabes que me encantas. – Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. – Y ahora que te tengo para mí, no deseo desperdiciar ningún momento, quiero ver todas tus reacciones y admirarte. – Le confesó, apegando suavemente su frente con ella mientras sonreía. Él mismo sabía que esas palabras las usaba mucho cuando intimaba con otros, pero quería hacerle saber que para ella, esas palabras estaban cargadas con toda su honestidad. – Y no solo admirar tu bello físico. – Depositó otro beso, esta vez en la otra mejilla. – Si no todo lo que eres. – Finalizó con un suave beso en los labios ajenos.

\- ¿De verdad…? ¿Lo dices de verdad? – No podía culpar su cuestionamiento, después de todo ella lo conocía. Sintió las suaves manos de la humana tomarle por las mejillas, como queriendo que toda su atención estuviera en ella. – Por favor, sé honesto. – Reiteró, pidiendo su sinceridad. - Contigo siempre lo he sido amor. – Le contestó, sin romper el contacto visual, asegurándole que si era necesario, ella sería la única en su mundo, por lo cual él no se hacía problema. – Por ti haría lo que fuese. – Otro beso, esta vez en la punta de la nariz, la cual la siente un poco fresca al tacto de sus labios.

No hubo más palabras después de ello, la humana le abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndole a un nuevo beso, más intenso que el anterior. Asmodeus volvió a acomodarse encima de ella, esta vez rozando suavemente su rodilla con la intimidad de ella, provocando que el beso aumentase de intensidad, esta vez la lengua ajena invadiendo su boca.

Luego de unos pocos segundos de ese cándido beso vuelve a separarse un poco de ella, volviendo nuevamente a dejar besos por su piel, junto a alguna mordida o marca que no se notase con la ropa, bajando por su abdomen hasta que finalmente su rostro se encuentra entre las piernas de ella, notando como ya la ropa interior de la joven estaba ligeramente mojada, primero pasó su dedo índice desde el clítoris hasta su entrada, sacando un gemido más agudo que los anteriores, continuó con la misma acción un poco más, hasta que ya encontró que la tela de la ropa interior le estaba molestando, lentamente le fue desprendiendo de la última prenda que le quedaba, tiró la prenda a otro lado de la habitación, mientras el comenzaba a desvestirse rápidamente, ya que estaba ansiando aquel contacto piel con piel, sin demorarse más quedó también completamente desnudo, volviendo inmediatamente a lo que estaba haciendo, esta vez con la intimidad de la chica completamente expuesta para él, su índice nuevamente vuelve a la acción, esta vez concentrándose en el clítoris, masajeando aquella zona en círculos para después reemplazar su dedo con su húmeda lengua, deleitándose tanto el como el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba a cada acción, y el sabor ajeno. Arremetió con poca piedad contra ella, como si quisiera devorarla, mientras su lengua estaba ocupada con su clítoris, con sus dedos comenzó a estimular la entrada de la chica, completamente húmeda, comenzó metiendo dos dedos, sintiendo como las caderas ajenas se movían de forma un poco violenta ante cada nuevo estimulo que recibía, dándole a entender que estaba disfrutándolo.

Luego de un buen rato de hacerle sexo oral separa su boca de entre las piernas de la joven, solo dejando que su dedo índice y medio se encargaran de seguir dándole placer.

Él sabía que MC no era virgen, ya le había hecho la pregunta hacía ya un buen tiempo, pero le había dicho que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido relaciones sexuales, obviamente Asmodeus no perdió la oportunidad de molestarla en aquel entonces, ofreciéndose a hacerle sentir bien de nuevo, con la excusa de que necesitaba liberar aquel estrés al haber experimentado un cambio tan drástico en su diario vivir.

Al menos sabía que no había necesidad de ser muy cuidadoso, pero tampoco deseaba quitarle la movilidad de sus piernas por días debido a la brutalidad. Comenzó a sentir como el interior de la muchacha comenzaba a apretar un poco más sus dedos, la siguió masturbando unos pocos momentos más y sacó sus dedos del interior de ella, sacándole un gemido a modo de protesta.

Sin perder el tiempo se acomodó entre las piernas de su amada, él ya estaba erecto, por lo que no necesitaba mucha preparación, con su diestra procedió a guiar la cabeza de su pene a la entrada de ella, comenzando a masajear suavemente dicho lugar, sintiendo como las caderas ajenas se movían intentando ganar más fricción.

\- Vaya amor ¿Tan desesperada estas? – Le preguntó sin dejar de mover su miembro entre la entrada y el clítoris.

\- Asmo, vamos, te quiero ya. – Demandó sin vergüenza, demostrando que ya estaba cerca de su límite, y que solo deseaba volver a sentir placer.

No podía negarse a ella, por lo que apenas se acomodó nuevamente en su entrada, poco a poco comenzó a penetrarla, hasta que se aseguró de tener su miembro por completo adentro de ella, esperó un poco a que se acostumbrara su tamaño, ya que estaba consiente que ellos como demonios le sacaban ventaja a los humanos en tamaño y stamina. Ya cuando sintió nuevamente el movimiento de las caderas ajenas, fue su señal, con suaves movimientos le penetró, viendo como la joven se afirmaba de las sábanas, apretando los puños y dejando salir aquellos gemidos que le encantaban, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, mientras la joven aseguró la cintura de Asmodeus con sus piernas, como si le estuviera abrazando con ellas. Los gemidos de la humana fueron aumentando, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás.

El demonio mantenía sus manos en la cintura de la joven, mientras la besaba con pasión, penetrándola cada vez con un poco más de fuerza, sintiendo como el interior de ella le apretaba cada vez más. Se separó del beso para que ella pudiese tomar un poco de aire, en lo que mantenía su atención a las expresiones de placer de su compañera. En algún momento sintió que los jadeos y gemidos de ella se hicieron más erráticos, así como su pene se sintió más apretado, haciendo que Asmodeus gimiera con un poco más de rudeza, dejando una marca muy notoria en la clavícula de MC. Sus embestidas se volvieron más violentas, indicando que ya pronto alcanzaría su propio clímax. El ambiente ya se sentía hasta sofocante, veía como ella se agarraba de las sabanas de su cama, y de un momento a otro la humana alzó sus caderas de forma un poco violenta, soltando un agudo gemido el cual no le importó en lo absoluto que se oyese por toda la casa, seguido del orgasmo ajeno vino el de él, asegurándose de vaciar toda su semilla dentro de ella.

Sintió su rostro siendo sujetado por las manos ajenas, siendo atraído a un beso suave, se mantuvo en la misma posición en lo que duró el beso. No fue hasta que se separaron que sacó su ya flácido miembro del interior de la humana, y con cuidado se acomodó al lado de ella, mientras veía con amor todo su cuerpo, sudado y aun temblando ligeramente debido al orgasmo. Asmodeus se disponía a dar por terminada la noche, antes de siquiera poder alcanzar las sabanas para poder tapar a ambos, sintió como nuevamente era atraído a un beso, esta vez más demandante que el anterior, el cual solo se dedicó a corresponder, sintiendo como ambas lenguas danzaban entre sí.

\- N-no sé qué me pasa… - Jadeó la joven, acomodándose de manera que ahora estaba sentada sobre el regazo del demonio. – Sé que ya tuve mi orgasmo, pero… Necesito más… te necesito, más de ti. – Apegó su frente con la contraria mientras hablaba, sin despegar sus miradas.

\- Bueno, soy todo tuyo ahora. – Respondió con un tono juguetón. – Si me necesitas. – Dio un beso casto en los labios de su amada. – Estoy para complacer. – Deslizó una de sus manos a la nuca contraria, atrayéndola nuevamente en un fogoso beso.

Mientras una de sus manos se mantuvo en la nuca de ella, la otra le servía de soporte para mantenerse sentado en la cama con la chica encima de él. Se separaron para volver a mantener contacto visual por unos momentos, hasta que ella rompió la conexión de sus miradas, dirigiéndose de forma hambrienta al cuello de Asmodeus, besando y dejando pequeñas marcas de mordidas sobre su perfecta piel de porcelana, pero no hizo nada, solo se relajó y dejó que la humana siguiera con lo suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de más de una semana y un bloqueo por fin pude traerles el capítulo 2 <3 Disculpen la tardanza y espero que lo disfruten~

El demonio se sentía perdido en el tiempo, no supo cuántas veces lo hizo con MC, veía el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera al lado suyo, las sábanas apenas tapando de la cintura hacia arriba, dejando todo el torso descubierto. La humana ya se encontraba dormida, con un rostro sereno, mientras que bajaba la mirada por el cuello pecho y abdomen, cubierto por marcas de mordidas y marcas, se dedicó a admirar cada uno de ellos como si fuesen una obra de arte. 

Luego de asegurarse de haber dejado completamente tapada a la humana, se dedicó a buscar su D.D.D dentro de la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo, recogió sus pantalones, metió una mano al bolsillo, sacando un pequeño frasco de vidrio, no mucho más grande que sus uñas, el cual dejó escondido entre los destrozados frascos de perfumes, ya mañana al ser fin de semana debería darse el tiempo de limpiar todo apropiadamente e ir a comprar de nuevo sus perfumes y demases cosas que rompió en su arranque de ira de la tarde. Revisó el otro bolsillo encontrando lo que buscaba. El reloj de la pantalla señalaba las 6:47 de la mañana, agradeció que ese día no debieran asistir al R.A.D. por lo que hizo un pequeño estiramiento, volviendo a la cama a acomodarse junto a su amada, colándose con cuidado debajo de las sabanas para no despertarla, y abrazarla suavemente, cayendo rápidamente ante el sueño.

Toques en la puerta fue lo le hicieron despertar, sintiendo como su cabeza le daba vueltas, otro grupo de toques en la puerta, se movió en la cama, sintiendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la humana, la cual aún seguía dormida plácidamente. No hubo mucho silencio hasta que nuevamente tocaron a la puerta, por lo que supuso que no dejarían de tocar hasta que respondiera, por lo que con resignación se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo, después de todo sus hermanos sabían que a él le gustaba dormir “al natural”. Tuvo cuidado de abrir la puerta, dejando el suficiente espacio como para que se viera todo su rostro, no esperaba encontrarse a Beelzebub del otro lado. 

\- ¿Beel? Pensé que era Lucifer – Dijo el demonio de la lujuria. Frotándose los ojos con el reverso de su mano. - ¿Ya es hora del desayuno? – Preguntó con un tono que reflejaba que aún estaba somnoliento.  
\- De hecho ya es casi hora del almuerzo. – Mencionó el pelinaranjo. – Bueno, Lucifer me pidió asegurarme de que despertaras. – Sin más que decir se dio la media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo.  
¿El almuerzo? ¿Tan tarde era? Cerró la puerta a buscar su D.D.D, el cual había dejado encima de su mesa de noche, 12:59 e inmediatamente cambió a las 13:00 horas, sentía su cuerpo pesado, por lo que decidió sentarse en la cama, tratando de despertar un poco más antes de vestirse, aprovechó de revisar sus mensajes, como siempre varias de sus conquistas que ansiaban saber si tendría el fin de semana libre, levantó su cabeza pensando en que debía hacer, y después dirigió su mirada al bulto de sabanas al lado suyo, apenas viendo como unos cabellos se asomaban por el lado de las almohadas, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa e ignoró los mensajes.

Siguió mirando la gran cantidad de mensajes hasta que se topó con el nombre de contacto de Solomon, con un mensaje no leído. “¿Y cómo te fue?” fue lo único que apareció en la pantalla, apagó la pantalla del D.D.D y procedió a vestirse, decidió no despertar a la humana, ya que después de todo lo del día de ayer, su cuerpo debía estar completamente exhausto y al ser fin de semana no valía pena despertarla, se acercó con sigilo a la cama, a dejar un suave beso en la cabeza de ella y procedió a abandonar su habitación. 

Antes de dirigirse al comedor, se desvió al planetario, después de todo era un lugar calmo al cual casi nadie iba. Sacó su D.D.D del bolsillo y procedió a hacer una llamada. Uno, dos, tres tonos… estuvo a punto de cortar cuando escuchó que alguien atendió al otro lado. 

\- Vaya, ya pensé que estabas ocupado como para no tomar mi llamada Solomon – Respondió el demonio, sentándose en uno de los asientos.  
\- No, disculpa, dejé el D.D.D en mi cuarto. – Escuchó la voz del peliblanco al otro lado de la línea.   
\- Bueno ¿Quieres que te cuente todo con detalle o solo lo necesario? – Interrogó de inmediato el demonio, sabiendo bien que era lo que necesitaba el humano.  
\- Preferiría omitir detalles explícitos… - Se escuchó un suspiro. – Solo necesito saber si funcionó o no.  
\- ¡De maravillas! – Halagó Asmodeus. – Fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé, admito que te luciste~   
\- Bueno, me alegro que te haya servido, pero espero no abuses de eso. – Severó el humano con una voz seria. – Sé tus intenciones, pero no te precipites. Como humano te puedo decir que a la larga es nocivo.   
\- Lo sé Solomon. – Hizo un puchero que sabía el otro no vería, pero fue la costumbre. – Pero sabes que necesitaba ese empujón, y fue más que suficiente fufufu~ - Río suavemente. Levantándose del banco con su mano libre en el bolsillo. – De aquí en adelante puedo encargarme sin ayuda. ¡Muchas gracias!   
\- Bien, me alegro de haberte ayudado. – La voz de Solomon pareció suavizarse un poco. – Ya nos hablamos. – Sintió el sonido de que la llamada se cortó, por lo que era seguro que el humano había cortado. 

Asmodeus se apresuró a dirigirse al comedor para evitar que vayan a su habitación a buscarle y encontrar a la humana durmiendo en su cama, quería evitar problemas a toda costa y obviamente evitar que supieran que estuvo con ella la noche anterior. Se dirigió al comedor, y al parecer era el último en llegar. Solo recibió una mirada reprendedora del mayor de todos, apresurándose a ubicarse en su sitio. 

\- ¿Y en donde esta MC? – Preguntó Mammon, mirando con sospecha a Asmodeus.  
\- Pues fui a tocar la puerta a su habitación, pero parece que no había nadie. – Respondió Beel luego de terminar un trozo de carne que tenía en su tenedor.   
\- Me dijo que quedó exhausta después de lo que pasó ayer. – Respondió Asmodeus. – Me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que le lleve yo su comida. – Se terminó de acomodar en la silla para empezar a comer.

Luego comenzó una charla sin demasiada importancia para él, solo se dedicó a comer y a escuchar como sus hermanos se debatían si debían aplicar medidas más extremas para evitar que la humana vuelva a ser víctima de otro demonio. Inclusive escuchó sugerencias algo extremas como dejar a la pobre humana encerrada en su habitación cada vez que ellos no estuviesen en casa, como si se tratase de algún ave frágil (lo cual Asmodeus no podía negar, pero no le interesaba aportar su opinión en ese aspecto). Poco a poco la conversación se fue tensando entre Mammon, Satan y Lucifer, con ocasionales intervenciones de Belphegor, quien al parecer era el único con la cabeza bien puesta en el asunto, entre tanto Beelzebub y Leviathan solo se dedicaban a seguir comiendo.

En algún momento el curso de la conversación se fue al tema de que alguno de ellos debería estar al pendiente de la chica, sugiriendo que estuviese con ella la mayor cantidad de tiempo.

\- Bueno, ese debería ser mi trabajo, ya que después de todo yo estoy a cargo de su cuidado desde que llegó acá. – Infló el pecho el moreno de cabello blanco, prácticamente como si hubiese reclamado una victoria. – Además de que yo soy su primero. – Y ahí estaba, su frasecita que restregaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. –   
\- Querido hermano, tu trabajo no está tan bien hecho que digamos. – Asmodeus no demoró en responderle. – De haber cumplido con tu “papel” apropiadamente nos hubiésemos ahorrado el fiasco de ayer ¿No crees? – Se encogió de hombros, lanzando aquellas palabras con un tono ligeramente burlesco.  
\- ¿Y quién te dio el derecho de hablarme así? – La furia del demonio de la avaricia se hizo notar cuando golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos. – Te recuerdo quien fui YO quien hizo el primer pacto con ella, por lo que me corresponde ser su guardián. – Nuevamente volvió a sacar al rodeo el temita de ser el “primero”.  
\- Si, si, ya todos saben que bajo un truco barato caíste e hiciste el pacto con MC. – Restregó Asmodeus, ya que él en cambio, hizo el pacto de forma voluntaria. – Pero te recuerdo que nosotros también tenemos un pacto con ella, por lo que también creo que debo tener el derecho de resguardarla.   
\- Basta ambos. – La voz del pelinegro se alzó más fuerte, sobresaliendo por encima de los dos demonios. – Mammon. – Miró al moreno, con seriedad. – Has fallado con tu misión de custodiar a MC. Como afirmaste y no niego, se te dio el encargo desde el comienzo del programa, pero no has sido capaz de llevarlo a cabo. – Aseveró.  
\- Tch. – Chasqueó de forma audible el demonio peliblanco, cruzando sus brazos con resignación y enfado.   
\- Asmodeus. – Volvió a tomar la palabra Lucifer. – Asumo que no te molestará que delegue la misión de Mammon hacia a ti. – Su mirada ahora se posaba sobre el quinto hermano, esperando una respuesta.  
\- Claro que no hay problema~ - Aseguró con alegría.- Haré un mejor trabajo que mi inepto y tonto hermano.   
\- Agh ¡Ya cállate engreído! – Mammon se levantó de la mesa y abandonó el comedor hecho una furia, y como era costumbre los demás simplemente se miraron entre ellos. 

Luego de aquella discusión y terminado el almuerzo, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación a realizar sus actividades de día Sábado. Asmodeus por su lado, luego de alcanzar a rescatar algo de comida para MC antes de que Beelzebub arrasara con todo, se dirigió con cautela a su cuarto, ya que obviamente nadie sospechó que ella estuvo con él. Luego de asegurarse de que tuviese todo con una gran bandeja abrió la puerta con una mano, mientras revisaba que no hubiesen cosas en el suelo que le hicieran tropezar, entró a la habitación y encendió el interruptor de la luz con una mano, mientras hacía equilibrio con uno de sus pies ya que cerró la puerta con el otro. Notó como la humana ahora descansaba en medio de su gran cama, sosteniendo cerca de su rostro lo que parecía ser una de las poleras que había usado el día de ayer. Sonrió con dulzura, queriendo grabar aquella imagen de la mujer que más amaba, tranquila, durmiendo en sus aposentos, deseando que aquel panorama se repitiese todos los días que le quedaban de existencia a la humana. 

\- Querida, despierta~ - Se dirigió a la pequeña mesa de té a dejar la bandeja con la comida. Se dio vuelta en dirección a la cama, viendo como a poco el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a moverse. – Me gustaría dejarte dormir más, pero debes comer. – Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pasando con lentitud las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la espalda desnuda, llena de marcas que quedaron de vestigio de la noche anterior.   
\- Mhn… Asmo… - Escuchó su nombre siendo llamado por aquella dulce voz que recién despertaba. - ¿Qué hora es? – Fue lo primero que atinó a decir la pobre, no la culpaba, después de todo estaba seguro que ni se había dado cuenta de la hora en la que se durmió.  
\- Lo suficientemente tarde como para que almuerces antes de que la comida enfrié. – Le dijo, viendo como de un segundo a otro los flojos movimientos de la humana se aceleraron, viendo como la pobre con cara de horror se sentó en la cama, pero antes de que pudiese reclamar, el demonio coloca uno de sus índices sobre los labios ajenos. – Y no quise despertarte para que pudieras descansar bien, después de todo creo que me pasé un poco de la raya. – Bajó el mismo índice a las marcas que se encontraban sobre el pecho de la joven, paseándose por cada marca, como si quisiera dibujar algo en ellas.   
\- O-oh… - El sonrojo no se hizo esperar, la humana desvió la vista hacia la bandeja con comida. – Bueno… gracias Asmo. – Y antes de que ella se pudiera mover, atrapó sus labios en un intenso beso, el cual le fue correspondido.   
\- De nada amor~ - Respondió apenas se separó de ella, esbozando una sonrisa. – 

Volvió a levantarse de la cama, para buscar la bandeja y dejarla ahí, volvió a sentarse junto a ella, mientras ella comía y hablaban, de vez en cuando Asmodeus le acercaba la cuchara con comida para alimentarla él de vez en cuando, también robándole besos mientras comía el postre. Una vez ella terminó de comer retiró la bandeja de la cama, acercándose más a ella, atrayéndola en un abrazo.

\- Ve a bañarte, me gustaría acompañarte pero debo limpiar un poco. – Se levantó de la cama, buscando algo de ropa para que pudiera poner después de salir del baño. 

La joven solo asintió, tomando la ropa que le fue prestada y se dirigió al baño. Apenas se cerró la puerta del baño, Asmodeus decidió hacer un trabajo rápido, ya que el también deseaba tomar un baño y nadie le iba a impedir (ni la misma humana) tomárselo con ella. Rápidamente recogió los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo y el mueble, entre ellos el pequeño frasco de vidrio, dejándolo todo en una bolsa y ya más tarde se desharía de ello. 

Terminando de recoger todo, reconoció enseguida el sonido del agua corriendo de su bañera, por lo que dejó la bolsa a los pies de su cama y ordenó de forma rápida las sabanas de su cama, lo suficiente como para que no se vea como todo un desastre. Terminado de ordenar otros detalles de su habitación escuchó un toque en su puerta. Procuró atender enseguida para que no se notara que MC estaba en su baño.

\- Oh, Luci~ ¿Qué te trae a mis aposentos? – Le preguntó en su usual tono juguetón, apenas asomando su cabeza por la puerta.   
\- Nada más venía a avisarte que pronto vendrá alguien a arreglar tu puerta. – Señaló el más alto. – Para que estés al pendiente. – Terminó su frase dándose la media vuelta y yéndose por el pasillo, sin dejar que su hermano menor le pudiese responder siquiera.  
\- Oh bueno, será la oportunidad perfecta para ir de compras. – Asintió para sí mismo devolviéndose al interior de su cuarto con más ánimo que antes.

Aunque le pareció extraño que Lucifer no haya hecho alguna muesca o algo, ya que estaba seguro que el sonido del agua corriendo dentro de su baño era lo bastante fuerte como para que al menos el pelinegro le dijera algo. Se encogió de hombros, dando un último vistazo a su habitación, pensando que probablemente más allá de perfumes y sus productos de belleza que se perdieron, podría llevarse a la humana con él para pasar un buen rato, además de mimarla con algunas cosas que quería comprarle y hacerle probar distintos conjuntos de ropa.

Ya el simple hecho de imaginarse su salida con ella le entusiasma a mil, por lo que sin más demora procedió a seleccionar su ropa para la salida y dejarla lista encima de su cama, apenas escuchó el cese de sonido desde su baño le indicó que la bañera ya estaba llena, y era su oportunidad de colarse y tomar un baño con su querida humana y sin previo aviso solo entro al baño, con los pantalones ya fuera quedando solo en su ropa interior y la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

\- ¿¡Asmo!? – Gritó la humana, encogiéndose enseguida dentro de la bañera tratando de cubrir su cuerpo lo que más podía con la misma. - ¿¡Q-qué haces!?   
\- Que cosas preguntas mi vida~ - Le dice mientras se acerca a la bañera deshaciéndose de su camisa y dejándola en el suelo de cerámica, solo quedando sus bóxer. – Naturalmente vengo a darme un baño contigo. – Ya a pocos pasos de ella, termina por deshacerse de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo.  
\- Uhm… - Emitió con enojo la chica, mirando con sospecha al demonio. – Yo solo quiero darme un baño… - Terminó por hacer un pequeño puchero, mirando a Asmodeus, quizás tratando de persuadirle de que no deseaba nada sexual por ahora.  
\- Y yo también deseo un baño… – Se agachó lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. – contigo~ - Terminó con un tono dulce. – Además quiero que salgamos de compras juntos ¿Te parece?  
\- Bueno… - Suspiró con un deje de derrota. - ¡Pero! – Señalo su dedo índice hacia él. – Nada de toqueteos innecesarios. – Aseveró. – Aún me duelen un poco las caderas…   
\- Ufufufu~ Lo siento amor. – Vuelve a levantarse, pero esta vez para meterse a la bañera. – Pero alguien no paraba de pedirme que le diera más placer~ - Con tono burlón y cerca del lóbulo de su oreja terminó la frase apenas se acomodó en la bañera.   
\- Calla… - Ordenó la humana desviando su mirada avergonzada hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda al demonio.

Aprovechando la posición, toma a la muchacha por la cintura atrayéndola con suavidad hacia él en un suave abrazo y dándole un suave beso en la parte trasera de su cuello, sacándole un pequeño salto. Sin mediar más palabras se dedicó a pasear las yemas de sus dedos por la espalda ajena, enjabonándole la misma a los minutos después, aprovechando de masajear y relajar los músculos de ella. Pasó sus manos por los brazos y el estómago ajenos. Ya después pasado un rato se intercambian las posiciones, pero MC se queda de rodillas en la bañera mientras sus manos enjabonadas por la espalda del demonio, pasando por sus hombros y pecho. Para sorpresa el baño fue relativamente normal, sin indirectas muy sexuales por parte de él, solo uno que otro beso pequeño de vez en cuando y un abrazo que no pasaba más allá de ello. 

Primero sale del cuarto Asmodeus, ya que debía seguir con su rutina para estar listo para la salida y le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para arreglarse. A los minutos sale la humana con la ropa que le había prestado, eran unos pantalones ajustados que le quedaban de maravilla, resaltando todas las curvas y combinando una camisa que a él le quedaba ya un poco holgada, pero apenas la recordó sabía que le quedaría perfecta a ella, y estaba completamente satisfecho de que tuvo la razón. 

Ambos salieron de la mansión sin mayores percances, solamente Lucifer los había visto en la entrada, pero solo se dedicó a preguntarle a la humana como se encontraba y sobre lo del día anterior, ella simplemente se limitó a responder que se encontraba mejor y que iba con Asmodeus de compras para despejar su mente de los problemas. El mayor les advirtió que los quería devuelta en casa antes de la hora de la cena, o que si planeaban cenar fuera, que le avisaran, ambos asintieron y se despidieron, siguiendo con su camino.

En el trayecto solo se dedicaron a hablar de cosas triviales, en un momento el demonio tomó la iniciativa y tomó la mano de MC, la reacción de ella fue simplemente sonrojarse levemente por el contacto y estrechar sus dedos con los de él. 

\- ¡Bien! Esta es nuestra primera parada. – Anunció con entusiasmo Asmodeus sin soltar la mano de la humana en ningún momento. – Ya sé que es lo que me falta, por lo que será una vuelta rápida. – Guiñó a su acompañante.  
\- ¿Y después qué? – Preguntó ella mientras entraban a la gran tienda, la cual se veía eran de productos de belleza.  
\- Iremos ambos a probarnos conjuntos. – Dijo con alegría, ya anticipando todos los conjuntos de ropa que se comprarían. 

Ambos entraron a la edificación y la compra no habría durado más allá de unos 40 o 45 minutos, pero Asmodeus ya llevaba una buena cantidad de bolsas entre sus manos, sin contar las otras pocas que le estaba ayudando a llevar la humana. Pararon a medio camino a la siguiente tienda para poder ordenar las cosas y seguir su camino, ella reordenó las bolsas dejando varios productos juntos con cuidado de no romper nada y liberar un poco las manos. Asmodeus se había quejado un poco, pero no le tomó en cuenta, una vez finalizado volvieron a sus andanzas. Metros más allá se encontraba un vistoso edificio, tres pisos que por fuera parecían muy bien iluminados con un gran cartel en lo más alto indicando el nombre de la tienda, no le dio mucho tiempo a la humana de sorprenderse por la infraestructura, sintiendo como le tomaban de una de sus muñecas y era guiada hacia adentro. 

Ya una vez dentro, dejaron las bolsas en una custodia, que a pesar de haber disminuido el número de bolsas, seguía siendo una compra bastante grande, por lo que les dieron 3 números donde la señorita de recepción guardó las cosas. Por acto reflejo, ambos volvieron a tomarse de las manos para explorar las vitrinas interiores y pasearse entre las góndolas con variadas prendas y otras cosas. Como la chica solo acompañaba al demonio se dedicó solo a mirar dejándose guiar por él, viendo algunas etiquetas de precios y sintiendo como su billetera lloraba angustiosa, era ropa bastante costosa. Asmodeus por su lado apretaba un poco más el agarre con la otra mano, sintiendo los dedos fríos de la chica contra el torso de su mano, alzó levemente la mirada buscando unas camisetas que había visto en un anuncio, y cerca de las cajas registradoras, pudo divisar una reconocible cabellera blanca, se detuvo en seco, haciendo que la joven chocara contra su espalda.

\- Ay, Asmo. – Se quejó la chica. - ¿Qué pa… - Su frase fue cortada de golpe, siendo obligada a agacharse en donde estaban, tratando de perder de vista al otro demonio que estaba ahí.   
\- Parece que Mammon también tenía ganas de compras. – Entre la música de ambiente y las voces de los empleados, se escuchaban las quejas del demonio de la Avaricia, no se alcanzaba a escuchar bien porque se quejaba, pero no debía pensar mucho para adivinar.  
\- Uhm… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos y volvemos más tarde? – Preguntó MC en voz baja, aún agachada.   
\- No, vamos a escondernos a los probadores. – El demonio tomó unas prendas cualquiera de donde estaban, ni vio si eran de la talla adecuada o si era ropa de hombre o de mujer.

Apenas tomó las prendas y con sigilo, guía a la humana a los probadores más cercanos. Para casualidad y fortuna de ambos, aquellos probadores eran unisex, por lo que no había mucho problema por que entraran ambos. El empleado que resguardaba los vestidores les dio el visto bueno y ambos pasaron a esconderse a una cabina, la cual como era lo común en aquellas tiendas, eran bastantes amplias, con buena iluminación y espejos en todas las paredes, mientras que la cortina de un color rojo oscuro tapaba los ojos intrusos del exterior, la humana exhaló de forma sonora, sentándose en uno de los puff del vestidor.

\- Bueno, creo que tendremos que quedarnos un buen rato acá. – A pesar de la lejanía, si se ponía atención todavía se podía escuchar la voz del otro demonio.   
\- No lo culpo, a veces tiene buen gusto y compra cosas decentes. – Asmodeus suspiró de forma sonora, queriendo que su hermano se largase luego del lugar. – Pero justo cuando quiero pasar tiempo contigo el muy imbécil debe arruinarlo todo. – Hizo un pequeño puchero cruzándose de brazos resignado.  
\- Vele el lado bueno. – MC intentaba animarlo, que adorable. – Al menos no nos descubrió. – Le sonrió. Y debía darle la razón, ya que de haberlos visto juntos seguramente hubiese hecho un escándalo, y probablemente se hubiese llevado a la humana con él.  
\- Ok~ Y creo que tengo la idea perfecta para pasar el rato. – En un movimiento rápido, aun estando de pie, se posiciona detrás de ella, abrazándola y bajando sus manos lentamente por el abdomen.  
\- Es-espera… - Intentó protestar ella. – Nos pueden descubrir. – Sentía las manos tibias del demonio bajando por su abdomen. Temblando suavemente ante el toque ajeno por sobre la ropa.   
\- Entonces intenta no hacer ruido. – Asmodeus mordió el lóbulo de la oreja ajena, bajando finalmente una de sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón, desabrochándolo sin problemas.

Metió su mano por debajo de la ropa interior, llegando rápidamente al clítoris, masajeando suavemente la zona, mientras escuchaba como poco a poco iban saliendo los melodiosos gemidos de su humana. Gracias a los espejos podía ver con claridad la expresión de ella, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de suprimir los jadeos producir por su propio toque, bajó un poco más la mano notando como poco a poco se iba mojando, aprovechando la humedad, empapa su dedo medio y vuelve al clítoris, dibujando círculos en aquella zona.

Mantenía su oído atento afuera, aún seguía escuchando la voz del otro demonio, y no parecía que fueran a buscarlos luego, por lo que saca su mano de dentro de los pantalones de ella, y en otro rápido movimiento se deshace de los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, acomodándola de forma de tuviese sus piernas abiertas para verse en el reflejo del espejo, retomó pronto su acción procediendo a meter su dedo índice en el interior de ella, sacando un gemido sonoro que la chica alcanzó a callar apenas.

\- Mírate~ Apenas te he tocado y ya estas excitada~ - Colocó su mentón en el hombro de la joven, viendo el reflejo en el espejo con lujuria, admirando el cuerpo y las reacciones ajenas en las siluetas reflejadas.  
\- Mhn… Asmo… - La humana solo podía concentrarse en evitar que sus gemidos llamaran la atención de los empleados, y evitar fijar la mirada en su propio reflejo por la vergüenza.

Un segundo dedo entro en la vagina de ella, causando que involuntariamente su cuerpo se sacudiera con un poco de violencia, observando como la joven mordía su labio inferior en un intento casi desesperado por acallar sus gemidos. Luego de masturbarla un poco más retira sus dedos del interior de ella, sintió como el peso contrario se relajaba contra él, con una sonrisa lasciva se dispuso a saborear la esencia de su amada de sus dedos, procurando que ella le mirase mientras lo hacía.

De forma inesperada la humana se dio la vuelta, tomando sus labios en un apasionado beso, él por supuesto le correspondió con todo el gusto del mundo, dejándose sentar en el suelo frio del probador. Una mano se hizo sentir en su propia entrepierna, sintiendo como su pene respondía de forma positiva a los estímulos, endureciéndose apenas unos toques después. Los besos cándidos seguían, sentía como MC quería llevar ella el ritmo, y él simplemente se dejaba guiar. 

Una vez ya separados del beso la chica no perdió el tiempo, y con un poco de torpeza se encarga del cierre del pantalón de Asmodeus, dejando su miembro fuera de los confines de su ropa. La joven no se dejó estar, comenzando a dar pequeñas lamidas a la cabeza de su pene, paseando su lengua desde la base hasta el glande, ahora era el turno de él evitar hacer ruidos muy fuertes para que no los descubriesen. No negaba que aquel pequeño juego de ambos le calentaba de sobremanera, especialmente al sentir como aquella suave lengua saboreaba cada centímetro de su miembro, realmente le excitaba. Luego aquella hambrienta lengua fue reemplazada por la misma boca de ella, manteniendo su lengua en movimiento masajeando cuanto pudiera mientras le practicaba sexo oral. Su mano se dejó caer sobre la cabeza ajena, dando suaves masajes mientras enredaba sus delgados dedos entre los cabellos de ella.

\- Vaya cariño. – Jadeó de forma sensual el demonio. – No pensé que fueras tan buena con tu boca… me encantas~ - Sintió como sus palabras surtieron efecto inmediato, ya que la humana aumentó sus esfuerzos por hacer que él se sintiera bien. 

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que estaba llegando a su límite, jaló con un poco de fuerza la cabellera de MC, esperando hacerle llegar el mensaje de que ya estaba a punto de acabar, la joven dio las últimas chupadas al miembro de Asmodeus, provocando que se corriera dentro de su boca. Pasados unos segundos sintió como la boca ajena abandonaba su pene, mirándolo con deseo, y él sabía exactamente lo que ella quería. 

\- Abre la boca amor. – Ordenó, siendo obedecido de inmediato, confirmando que la humana había tragado cada gota de su semen, haciendo que sonriera. – Buen trabajo~ - Halagó, depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios ajenos.   
\- No podíamos dejar evidencia de lo que estamos haciendo… ¿No? – Finalmente ella habló, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.  
\- Ahora te toca recibir tu premio por ser una niña tan buena~ - Tomó del mentón a la chica, sumiéndola en un profundo beso, saboreando su propia esencia en la boca ajena.

Con cuidado dejó el cuerpo de la joven sobre el suelo, tomando sus muslos y levantando sus caderas del suelo, de forma que le sería mucho más fácil verle sus expresiones de placer mientras saboreaba cada centímetro de ella. Comenzó con suaves lamidas en el clítoris, volviendo a introducir sus dedos medio e índice en su interior, la humana solo podía cubrir su boca con ambas manos, con la esperanza de que sirviera de algo para apaciguar sus gemidos. 

Asmodeus sabía que no les quedaría mucho tiempo así que para acelerar un poco el proceso mete un tercer dedo en la vagina de su amada, a la pobre ya no le alcanzaba para morderse el labio y pasó a morderse el lado uno de sus dedos, quizás esperando a que sea lo suficiente hasta que llegase al orgasmo. En un momento dado sintió como las caderas ajenas se movían de forma errática entendió que ya estaba casi a su límite. Encorvó ligeramente sus dedos hasta llegar a aquella zona conocida, donde sabía que con unos pocos toques la dejaría completamente loca y combinado con su lengua dándole atenciones a su clítoris, era una explosión asegurada de placer para ella. Finalmente el esperado orgasmo de MC llegó con una sacudida violenta de sus caderas, sin despegarse de su zona intima lamiendo los fluidos que seguían saliendo hasta quedar completamente satisfecho. 

Dejó que la chica descansara a un poco en lo que terminaba de arreglar sus ropas y buscaba las de ella para estar listos para salir pronto apenas ella recuperase un poco de fuerza. Le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y a ponerle sus ropas, esperando a que se recompusiera para ver si Mammon se había ido o no de la tienda. Afortunadamente para ellos en el entretanto de su tiempo en el probador el demonio peliblanco se había ido, o quizás fue corrido del lugar, quien sabe, pero al menos ahora tendrían la oportunidad de salir de aquella tienda y poder seguir con su salida de día Sábado, la cual, al gusto del Avatar de la Lujuria, estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.


End file.
